Anhelos del Corazón
by Zurita Saotome
Summary: Ga Eul no soporta más tener solamente una relación de amistad con Yi Jung, decide confesarce. Tras ser rechazada busca nuevas oportunidades en su vida. Yi Jung tomo la desición correcta? ¿Habra perdido su oportunidad? y si es así, ¿Como conseguira de nuevo el amor de Ga Eul?
1. Una Confesión del Corazón

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen. Disfruten _

_**ANHELOS DEL CORAZÓN**_

Yi Jung y Ga Eul se encontraban en silencio mientras el famoso alfarero hacia una de sus hermosas y famosas piezas, entre tanto la chica miraba fascinada el labor del Casanova.

Ga Eul se encontraba enamorada de aquel chico que se encontraba frente de ella, desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Más sin embargo, él nunca había demostrado interés que no fuera amistad.

Tenían una relación de amistad-romance. Él sabía perfectamente que era del interés de la chica y que lo quería mucho más que como un amigo y siempre le daba un poco de alas pero todos sabíamos que tú eras de los tipos de chavos que atrapa fácilmente a cualquier mujer y eso a ti te gustaba, andabas noche tras noche con una nueva conquista: un casanova.

Todo esto se debía a que en el pasado una mujer de la única de la que te habías enamorado te había lastimado, y que tú por los traumas que traes de tu familia la dejaste ir, no luchando por tu amor. De eso te arrepentías y lo usabas como gran pretexto para no volver a tomar en serio a ninguna mujer en lo que tenga que ver una relación sentimental formal.

Y yo, Ga Eul, aun sabiendo todo eso, sabiendo que cada noche te acuestas con quien sabe cuanta tipa, sabiendo que eras alguien de frio corazón, sabiendo que no me quieres, seguí ahí, atrás de ti, ofreciéndote mi hombro cada vez que lo necesitas y tal vez por eso logramos esta amistad que tú dices que tenemos. Y no me quejaba, siempre estabas cuidándome, procurando que no me faltara nada y me apapachabas, como si fuéramos pareja. Y aun así, todo esto ya era muy poco para mí, necesitaba de tu amor, de que me vieras como te veía yo a yo a ti .Por lo que me decidí a confesártelo de una vez, al grano, sin rodeos, rechazo o aceptación… solo eso podía suceder ¿verdad?

Así que aquel día me atreví. Estábamos solos en tu estudio, era una costumbre, yo tenía un cuarto para mi sola en tu casa que tú mismo mandaste a decorar, tanto así nos llevábamos. Sabía que estaba por llegar la mujer del día de hoy. La gran afortunada que había sido seleccionada por el Casanova y sería capaz de compartir caricias con aquel chico apuesto que tiene mi corazón.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver lo patético de mi situación. Suspire y me acerque un poco a ti, habían pasado las horas y tú ya te encontrabas acomodando tu corbata para tu nueva conquista.

Tus pantalones negros de vestir, que hacían ver tus piernas muy bien formadas, y tú camisa pegada a tu musculoso pecho. Gire mi cabeza antes de que pudieras observar el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en mis mejillas.

Comenzaste un a platica de cosas triviales, era algo muy común en nosotros, hasta que me arme de valor para interrumpirte y sacar el tema a relucir.

-¡ Sunbae! - la forma en que le decía pues eras mayor que yo- ¿podemos salir mañana?- pregunte a medias, pedirle una cita a un hombre y más como tú, es casi un

- Pero si siempre salimos nosotros dos- me sonreíste tiernamente por el espejó, sin voltearte a mí. No entendiste. Sentí mi boca seca al momento de decir las palabras que podrían acabar nuestra amistad. Forzadamente pase saliva por mi garganta , antes de hablar.

- Me refiero a una cita- ¡Ya está! ¡Lo había dicho! Tú hermosa sonrisa desapareció y me miraste fijamente sin decir palabra alguna por un momento. Bajaste la mirada unos segundos, que para mí parecieron horas de agonía. Levantaste tus ojos negros los cuales me miraban duramente

- Ga Eul, creo que has estado confundiendo todo esto- dijiste seriamente.

- Sabes que te quiero, que hay de malo en eso- dije rápidamente.

- ¡Todo!, además… ¿crees que yo me fijaría en alguien como tú?- todo lo mencionaste con una sonrisa egocéntrica bailando en tus labios. Me estabas lastimando, y más a mi pesar sabía que el rechazo aun no terminaba.

- Solo por lo que paso con tu otra mujer, no quiere decir que vaya a pasar siempre!- grite, sabía que había dado en un punto que no debíamos tocar y que al mencionar a "ella", solo había empeorado la situación y al ver que apretaste tus puños, lo supe, te hice enojar.

- tú no sabes nada sobre eso, crees conocerme, pero no te equivoques con esto, jamás te querré como mujer, ni siquiera te veo como una- dijiste mirándome a los ojos sin remordimiento. No soporte tú mirada y baje la mía, ¡UFF! eso sí que dolió.

Yi Jung se repetía mentalmente que se había pasado con ese comentario, quisiste decir que lo sentías, pero fui más rápida que tú.

- Muy bien Sunbae, entiendo todo. Apartar de hoy no seré una molestia más para ti- Dije con una vos segura, y tranquila, quería solo estar sola y llorar hasta sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

La cosa era que yo te había dicho lo que sentía, de mí no había quedado esta situación, y en serio a partir de hoy a comenzar en un nuevo punto de la vida. Me di la media vuelta para salir con el corazón desecho pero satisfecho de haber confesado lo que sentía.

_Que tal, les gusto?... Bueno espero sus reviews, consejos, reproches, de todo!. Gracias por leer __ La próxima será POV de yi Jung! 3_


	2. Hice lo Correcto O No?

Hola! Regreso con nuevo capítulo!

_**ANHELOS DEL CORAZÓN**_

_**POV Ga Eul**_

- Muy bien Sunbae, entiendo todo. Apartar de hoy no seré una molestia más para ti- Dije con una vos segura, y tranquila, quería solo estar sola y llorar hasta sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

La cosa era que yo te había dicho lo que sentía, de mí no había quedado esta situación, y en serio a partir de hoy a comenzar en un nuevo punto de la vida. Me di la media vuelta para salir con el corazón desecho pero satisfecho de haber confesado lo que sentía.

Tú te quedaste ahí parado, sin decirme nada…

_**POV Yi Jung**_

Se te quitaron las ganas de seguir tu noche con tu aventura, sabias que te habías pasado con tus palabras y que no sentías nada de lo que dijiste, pero en verdad no querías echar a perder aquella relación que tenías con la única mujer que podías ser tú mismo y al convertirla en tu pareja podía cambiar todo. Además Ga Eul era tan tierna e inocente que no podías hacerle daño...o al menos más de lo que podía sentir por un rechazo.

Lo superara y encontrara a un hombre que quiera estar con ella...ese pensamiento por alguna razón no te gusto. Otro hombre aparte de ti con Ga Eul no era un pensamiento grato en tu memoria, pero ella no haría eso, si me amaba como decía pasaría mucho tiempo para que viera a otro hombre, si claro que así seria. Esto era algo egoísta, pero el saber que Ga Eul, esa chica que siempre ha estado como un ángel en aquellos momentos que más has necesitado a alguien. Aquella que te alentó a no rendirte cuando parecía que tu carrera como alfarero había acabado con la fractura de tu muñeca. Aquella a que te alentó a buscar de nuevo a esa persona que dejaste huir y amabas, aun acosta de su felicidad…. ¿Y si estuvieras dejando ir de nuevo el amor? Claro que no!, Ga Eul era solamente una amiga, con su amistad, podrías vivir.

Pero pasaron las semanas, y ella no te había vuelto a buscar, las veces que la habías visto, era porque su mejor amiga era novia de uno de tus mejores amigos, así que era inevitable no verse. Te saludaba con una dulce sonrisa pero nada más, era como un saludo a un simple conocido y eso por alguna razón te molestaba y hería. Tú no eras eso, ¿un conocido?, ¡por favor!

Sabías que este era el precio por haberla despreciado. ¿Qué esperabas? Que te tratara como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿ Como si no la hubieras herido con aquellas palabras que dijiste sin remordimiento? Aún así, todo esto soportarías, porque sabias que habías hecho lo correcto. _- Era por su bien, era por su bien.- _ Te repetías a ti mismo, como si te quisieras convencer y no seguir sintiendo las ganas de pedirle perdón, hasta arrodillarte si era necesario, solo por no seguir recibiendo aquella indiferencia de ella. Pero aun así… Lo soportarías.

Pero toda tu paciencia y toda tu capacidad de ignorar y negar el sentimiento que sentías por ella se fue al demonio aquella noche. ¡Cuando la viste con el!

Les va gustando?... Diganme todo lo que piensen, bueno o malo, no importa. Quieren que Ga Eul rehaga su vida con un nuevo amor? O que le de una nueva oportunidad a nuestro Casanova?


	3. ¿Celos?

_**ANHELOS DEL CORAZÓN**_

_**¿Celos?**_

_Sabías que este era el precio por haberla despreciado. ¿Qué esperabas? Que te tratara como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿ Como si no la hubieras herido con aquellas palabras que dijiste sin remordimiento? Aun así, todo esto soportarías, porque sabias que habías hecho lo correcto. - Era por su bien, era por su bien.- Te repetías a ti mismo, como si te quisieras convencer y no seguir sintiendo las ganas de pedirle perdón, hasta arrodillarte si era necesario, solo por no seguir recibiendo aquella indiferencia de ella. Pero aun así… Lo soportarías._

_Pero toda tu paciencia y toda tu capacidad de ignorar y negar el sentimiento que sentías por ella se fue al demonio aquella noche. ¡Cuando la viste con el!_

Era la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigos, el llego con una más de sus conquistas como acompañante. Ella llego sola. Se veía hermosa en aquel vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero se ajustaba en sus pechos, lo suficiente para dejar ver que ya nadie le podría decir que aún era una niña, daba la imagen de una mujer tierna pero arrebatadora.

Sonreíste al ver que ella parecía estar bien, pero todo pensamiento sobre el bien que le habías hecho había desaparecido cuando viste que un tipo no la dejaba ni a sol ni a asombra durante toda la fiesta y más aún aumento tu furia cuando observabas que a ella no parecía desagradarle, es más, hasta le coqueteaba con más ganas a ese hombre. ¿Ga Eul coqueteando con un hombre? Podrías haber soñado cualquier cosa, podrías haber podido imaginar centenares de cosas, y tener miles de pensamientos sobre Ga Eul, pero no cabía duda que en ninguno de esos sueños, imaginaciones y pensamientos habría espacio para un hombre que no fueras tú al lado de Ga Eul. Y esa verdad te golpeo tan fuerte como las emociones que estabas sintiendo en estos momentos como aquel hombre tomaba fuertemente su cintura y la apretaba a él para bailar aquella canción romántica que sonaba en el recinto.

Sin saberlo, tu humor cambio. El único que se dio cuenta fue Woo Bin, quien al seguir la dirección de tu mirada, supo la razón de tu malestar. No te dabas cuenta pero tus nudillos estaban ya blancos de tanto apretar las manos en un puño. No te importa que tu bella compañera pidiera desesperada un poco de tu atención, de hecho en estos momentos pensabas el por qué la habías traído.

Pero todo aquel intento de fingir que no pasaba nada, que esto era lo que esperabas que pasara después de tu rechazo, desapareció cuando los viste arrinconados y que estaban besándose.

Sabías que esto pasaría después de tu rechazo, que esa mujer inocentemente hermosa encontraría fácilmente un hombre que quisiera estar a su lado, pero y ¿ella?, ¿tan pronto te pudo haber olvidado? NO! Gritaste en tu fuero interno, y como si de una carrera se tratara te levantaste de aquella mesa y no sabes como pero llegaste hasta ella con las enormes ganas de solamente alejarla de aquel hombre que solo se la quería arrebatar.

Con una tranquilad que no sentías en esos momentos lograste detenerte a unos centímetros de ellos, no querías armar un escándalo peleándote con aquel plebeyo, eras el Casanova, no podías caer tan bajo… o sí?, en estos momentos era una realidad que parecía muy cercana. El estar cerca de ellos provocaba que pudieras escuchar el sonido de sus labios al besarse y sentiste lo que jamás pensase sentir- ENVIDIA! Inexplicablemente querías ser tú el que estuviera acariciando aquellos labios carnosos y tiernos que ella tenía. Querías ser tú ser quien le enseñara lo que podía llegar a sentir con solo un beso y que seguramente ella por su inocencia aún no conociera, pero que aquel hombre te arrebataba ese lujo. Dejaste soltar un suspiro de exasperación e hiciste que ella sintiera tu presencia y volteo a verte.

- Hola sunbae- te dijo como si no pasara nada. No soportaste más y la tomaste de la mano y la alejaste de ese tipo.

- Que es lo que te pasa sunbae?- te pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios. Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo! Y de hecho así era, ella no tenía por qué rendirte explicaciones, ella era libre, TÚ la dejaste libre. Pero aún así…

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa a mí?- dijiste arrugando tu entrecejo- ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Qué haces con ese hombre y haciendo lo que estabas haciendo?- Pregunte todo seguido sin tomar aire y dejando salir todo el enojo que no sabía que tenía guardado.

- Sunbae, tu deberías saberlo, eres un experto en estos asuntos- dije con descaro- Estaba coqueteando con él, y estábamos a punto de quedar de acuerdo a qué lugar nos iríamos a pasar un rato a ...solas- termino sonriendo, aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre te había encandilado, en este momento era una sonrisa sensual, que carajos! Como no admitirlo, hasta a ti te excitaba. Pero te diste cuenta de lo que ella acababa de decir y automáticamente apretaste los puños a más no poder, una acción que se estaba volviendo muy típica esta noche.

-¿porque? - pregunte, me sentí estúpido, pero quería saberlo-

¿Porque qué? – Me contestaste de lo más relajada-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no eres así Ga Eul! Que no me querías a mí!- grite lo último, queriéndome aferrar a la negación de lo que había visto, pero tú solo soltaste una carcajada haciendo que tu enojo aumentara más.

- Sunbae, te recuerdo que tú me dijiste que yo no te interesaba, no me iba a quedar toda la vida llorando por ti o sí?- no dije nada, era duro escuchar la verdad de sus propios labios- Ahí hombres que claramente me ven como una mujer, para que aferrarme a alguien que no lo hace- Abrí exageradamente mis ojos por la sorpresa de tus palabras.

- Ga eul...- en verdad estabas diciendo esto. ¿Qué te había hecho?- Pensaste, mientras tu mirada reflejaba ¿dolor?, ¿celos? No lo sabias, solo estabas consiente de que no te gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tus pensamientos eran un remolino, hasta que la dulce vos de ella te saco de tu mundo.

- Ahora si me disculpas, hay un hombre que me quiere demostrar lo mujer que puedo llegar a hacer.- Me susurro en mi oído. Claro que no! Eso sí que No! Me tensaste y te sujete de las muñecas. No permitiría que se fuera con ningún hombre ni mucho menos a hacer lo que ella quería. Jamás!

- Tu no vas a ningún lado- dijiste con la vos más dura, estabas enojado más que nunca, imaginando que te la podían quitar era demasiado para tu mente. La jalaste y te la llevaste a una dirección que ella conocía también como tú. A tu estudio.

_**Mil gracias a PAZ (asi firmaste en el review) por tu comentario. Y Créeme que estoy más que de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste. Y también gracias por ser mi primer review. Y te aseguro que seguire con la historia, espero que me sigas en su trayecto.**_

_**A todos los demás que han leído gracias, y que les gustaría que pasara? Un nuevo amor para Ga Eul para que el Casanova no tenga las cosas fáciles, o una oportunidad para él. OPINEN! Cuidense y hasta pronto :=)**_


	4. Mi Nueva Realidad

_**ANHELOS DEL CORAZÓN**_

_**Mi nueva realidad**_

- _Ahora si me disculpas, hay un hombre que me quiere demostrar lo mujer que puedo llegar a hacer.- Me susurro en mi oído. Claro que no! Eso sí que No! Me tensaste y te sujete de las muñecas. No permitiría que se fuera con ningún hombre ni mucho menos a hacer lo que ella quería. Jamás!_

_- Tu no vas a ningún lado- dijiste con la vos más dura, estabas enojado más que nunca, imaginando que te la podían quitar era demasiado para tu mente. La jalaste y te la llevaste a una dirección que ella conocía también como tú. A tu estudio._

Silencio total en el trayecto. Ga Eul se bajó rápidamente del carro al llegar a tu casa. Se sentía ofendida. ¿Quién te entiende Yi Jung? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Había aceptado su rechazo, y había decidido buscar a alguien más, alguien que se fijara en ella, que la quisiera, solo quería encontrar a su alma gemela. Pero llega él y lo hecha todo a perder. Tú detrás de ella la volviste agarrar de la mano. No le ibas a dar oportunidad de que te ignorara aún más de lo que había hecho en el camino a casa, ni una sola palabra de ella, eso solo hiso incrementar tu enojo. La metiste apresuradamente a tu casa sin siquiera prender las luces, no tenías tiempo para eso. La aventaste con más fuerza de la que hubieras querido a una de las esquinas del estudio y la acorralaste ahí.

- ¡Ya! ¿¡Qué haces!?- Grito Ga Eul cuando sintió que él se apretaba a su cuerpo, tu sonreíste con esa linda sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera de tus conquistas, incluso a ELLA, aunque ya no te lo fuera a admitir.

- ¡No te voy a dejar que te revuelques con ese tipo!- dijiste un tanto enojado. No te dabas cuenta de lo que decías, solo actuabas.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso?- contesto ella con burla y seguridad. Frunciste tu cejo y dudaste unos segundos, no, aún no admitirías que ese era el sentimiento que te había llevado a esta situación, porque eso significaría una cosa…los celos son producto del amor, y no podías estar enamorado de ella, no! , pero una vez más sin darte cuenta de nuevo tu boca hablo sin tu consentimiento para contestar.

- Te quiero para mí- dijiste acercándote si aun se podía a su cuerpo, sentiste cada una de sus curvas, su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro ya te encontrabas mirando sus labios, ¿que se sentiría besarlos? Pero fuiste interrumpido en tu fantasía cuando ella hablo.

- Que yo recuerde, me habías dejado perfectamente claro que tu no querías nada! conmigo, ¿porque ese cambio de opinión? –Pregunto ella, en tono de incredulidad, sintió la mirada del alfarero de sus labios y también sintió las inmensas ganas de acortar la distancia y acabar con las malditas ganas de besarlo. Pero no se podía confiar de ese hombre que tenía sumamente pegado a su cuerpo. No podía caer, el le había dejado cruel y claramente que ni siquiera la miraba como mujer y eso aunque no lo quisiera le dolía todavía.

- Ga Eul, ¡deja de actuar así!- dijiste tomando por los brazos y zarandeándola un poco. Ella no era Ga Eul, la dulce e inocente chica que pensaba en otros antes que en ella misma. Esta era una chica segura de si misma, no dejándose pisotear ni manejar. Eso estaba bien por ella, pero no parecía ayudarle a su situación.

- Actuar... ¿cómo?, simplemente te estoy tratando como trataría a cualquier hombre que se quiera sobrepasar conmigo.- Dolio hay que admitirlo, que ella te dijera que te veía como cualquier hombre te lastimo, pero pronto recuperaste confianza.

_ Yo no soy cualquier hombre- Mostraste una sonrisa torcida...¨_Engreído_¨ pensó la chica, tú proseguiste.- O se te olvido que a este hombre te le declaraste hace días.- Touche! diste en el clavo, pero ella no está dispuesta a caer, su dignidad estaba primero.

- Tal vez fue una equivocación, tú mismo lo dijiste, los sentimientos cambian- sonrió tiernamente pero segura de su respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

- Que te paso Ga Eul?- preguntaste un poco asombrado. En verdad no podías entender donde había quedado la chica tierna que había conquistado tu atención, aquella a la que sentías la imperiosa necesidad de proteger, pero que en este momento, ella solamente parecía protegerse de él.- _ es lo que querías- _ te dijo tu conciencia, algo que a ti te molesto pues era la verdad.

- Nada no ha pasado nada, simplemente decidí querer divertirme, no hay nada de malo...o ¿sí?- Pregunto con voz calmada nuevamente, realmente parecía que el único interesado en esta conversación era él. Y eso lo molestaba

- ¿Divertirte?¿ Con quién?¿ Con ese tipo con el que te besabas?- preguntaste acercándote aún mas.- No entendías por qué actuabas así, pero lo seguías haciendo.

- Ese hombre al que tú le llamas "tipo" es mi novio, por lo tanto esta en todo su derecho de besarme cuando quiera- dijo ella, pero en tú mente solo se había quedado grabada la palabra novio.

- ¿Novio?, ¿Desde cuándo?- Ilógicamente preguntaste

- Dos semanas- ella sonrió mientras lo decía- Decidí que era momento de darme una nueva oportunidad, tú como mi amigo estas feliz con eso…no?- Yi Jung se había separado de ella conforme esta hablaba, no podía creerlo, hace un mes que ella se le había declarado y solo bastaron semanas para reemplazarlo. Sabría qué pasaría, pero…tan rápido?

- Por supuesto- Mentiste- Me alegro por ti- Fingiste esbozar una sonrisa

- Bien, si era eso todo sunbae, me debo retirar Gong Soo debe estar preocupado.

- Esta bien, Cuidate- dijiste automáticamente. Querías estar solo y pensar que era lo que estaba pasando. Viste como se alejaba hasta que la perdiste de vista.

**Yi Jung POV**

¿Alguna vez han tenido sentimientos encontrados?, pues así es como me siento, estoy aliviado de saber que Ga Eul estaba saliendo adelante, pero a la vez me siento que nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, no digo que no lo merezca, al fín y al cabo es lo que yo quería ¿qué no?, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, es decir, sé que es complicado que me entiendan , ni yo mismo me entiendo.

Hojeó por encima titulares de periódicos coreanos, y leo con curiosidad alguna de las noticias nacionales más importantes y sonrió al ver el gigantesco anuncio de la compañía a toda página, la publicidad era siempre una apuesta que bien utilizada podía reportar interesantes beneficios.

Había quedado con mis amigos, por supuesto el F4 pasar la tarde en la playa. Había iniciando una relación con Eun Ge, después de haberla encontrado nuevamente, decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad. Ella era mi primer amor, asi que todo estaba bien, todo bien.

Salí de mi estudio, sin antes dirigir su mirada a un cuarto que hace mucho no se habría ya que quien lo ocupaba hace el mismo tiempo que no pisaba el lugar. Suspiro y salio en dirección a buscar a su novia y encontrarse con sus amigos.

**Ga Eul POV**

- Tiene realmente suerte amiga, en serio conseguiste un auténtico príncipe azul- me hbía comentado Jan Di, reímos, iba a responderle cuando un gran carro anaranjado capto nuestra atención antes de estacionar junto a los demás coches, Eun Ge bajó de un lado y Yi Jung por el otro, por su rostro no tenía muy buen humor

Jan Di bufó al ver a la novia del alfarero, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos que hace tiempo habia tenido por el Casanova, pero todos eramos amigos aquí haci que aunque Jan Di no quisiera saludo a Eun Ge , Yi Jung besó mi mejilla y saludo a Gong Soo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, Eun Ge llegó a mi lado

- Discúlpalo, anda de mal humor- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Es bueno verte otra vez Ga Eul- sus ojos se fijaron en Gong Soo y le sonrió coquetamente, ¿Qué que!?- ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- batió sus pestañas y mi boca se abrió de sorpresa, miré a Yi Jung pero estaba entretenido conversando con Woo Bin.

- Hola, mi nombre es Gong Soo y no soy amigo de Ga Eul, soy su novio- dijo él con una sonrisa auténtica y educada en su rostro, la sonrisa de Eun Ge y se convirtió en una fingida y tensa

- Oh, un gusto, soy Eun Ge, la novia de Yi Jung, solo por si no lo sabías- Yi Jung miró al oír su nombre, Woo Bin me miró con el ceño fruncido, me encogí de hombros, Gong Soo soltó una risita

- Umm, ya sabía, gracias de todos modos por la información - me pasó el brazo por los hombros posesivamente.

- ¿Qué se siente que te vean como una propiedad Ga Eul?- el sarcasmo de la voz de Yi Jung me hizo apretar los dientes, Gons Soo lo miró divertido

- Parece que no andas de humor amigo, en todo caso, ella no es una propiedad, pero estaré para ella en todo momento y me entregó su corazón, ¿O no princesa?- me guiño un ojo, amaba sus bromas, seguí su juego

- Por supuesto - besó mis labios.

Despues de pasar la tarde en la playa, y que nos alcanzara la oscuridad de la noche, Woo Bin habia propuesto que siguiéramos el ambiente en un antro. Todos aceptaron.

Llegamos al lugar donde Woo Bin nos indicó, estacionamos el auto y bajamos seguidos de Ji Hoo, Gun Pyo,Jan Di, Yi Jung y Eun Ge. Podia fijarme que Yi Jung andaba un poco raro, de un humor extraño, lo conocía , podía decirse que fuimos mejores amigos en algún momento, aunque ahora no parecía quedar casi nada de aquella amistad, pero aun conocía sus expresiones, pero no era tema mío así que lo dejé pasar, entramos y subimos al segundo piso de el lugar más lindo de todo el antro, claro privilegios de los F4, las luces azules y rojas le daban un aire sofisticado al lugar, tenía una gran pista de baile que estaba llena, un dj en una caseta justo al centro arriba de la pista, habían bailarines en cada pilar del lugar, realmente era bonito, el segundo piso tenía mesas y un bar, meseros andaban ofreciéndote y sirviéndote lo que desearas, nos acomodamos en una mesa al final del pasillo.

- ¡A bailar!- Grito Jan Di y tomó a Gun Pyo de la mano y lo hizo levantarse, Ji hoo se habia desaparecido de nuestra vista , Eun Ge se levantó y tomó Yi Jung, pero él negó con la cabeza, ella le dijo algo y él se encogió de hombros, ella se alejó sola, Gong Soo simplemente me miraba y sonreía, seguimos hablando más cerca para podernos oír, de pronto él se puso en pie, necesitaba ir al baño, dejándome sola con Yi Jung, tomé un sorbo de bebida y aclaré mi garganta

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos negros se clavaron en mi y me dolió el estómago, _¡Concéntrate Ga Eul!_, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

- Es increíble que me conozcas tanto- sonreí y me encogí de hombros- Ga Eul, simplemente quiero ¿Podremos ser amigos de nuevo, como antes?- suspiré mirando mi vaso

- No lo sé, sinceramente no me siento preparada, no quiero tener que ver mucho contigo aún, creo que es mejor así- me encogí de hombros y él hizo una mueca

- Supongo que esta bien, pero Ga Eul solo quería que supieras que- Gong Soo llegó interrumpiéndolo

- ¿Me extrañaste?- me abrazó por los hombros mientras se sentaba a mi lado, asentí porque sinceramente me sentí completa y cómoda a su lado, besó mis labios y cuando volví a mirar Yi Jung ya no estaba.

**Yi Jung POV**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?, estaba con un humor de mierda, no quería venir a este lugar, pero tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para aclarar las cosas con Ga Eul, no lo sé, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de tenerla de nuevo en mi vida, como una amiga por supuesto, pero quería poder abrazarla como un amigo, conversar con ella como lo solíamos hacer en aquellos tiempos, lo que fuese, sin embargo el idiota de novio que tiene no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, abrí la llave y dejé que el agua fría bañara mi rostro, me sequé con una toalla de papel, no pensaba esconderme, salí del baño de hombres y me dirigí a la mesa, hice una mueca al ver a Ga Eul besándose con ese gusano, me dolió el estómago, _esos son celos_, negué con la cabeza, nunca sentí celos de nadie, era un sentimiento estúpido y de inseguridad, y Yo era el gran CASANOVA, además yo no veía a Ga Eul como una mujer, simplemente como una amiga, aclaré mi garganta haciendo notar mi presencia, ellos se separaron, ella ruborizada y él me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Interrumpo?- dije sonriendo y sentándome de nuevo

- No, no interrumpes, podemos seguir después- el imbécil me guiño un ojo y quise golpearlo, comenzó a sonar _Fight the bad feeling_, miré a Ga Eul y luego a su noviecito

- ¿Te importa si te la robo?- la apunté con una sonrisa, el la miró y ella se mordió el labio, él me sonrió

- Por supuesto que no- se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella, bajamos la escalera y nos pusimos en la pista, divisé a Woo Bin y a mi novia, Gong Soo le dijo algo al oído a Ga Eul, ella asintió y le sonrió, me golpeó el hombro- Ok, ahí está tu novia, iré con ella- se acercó más a mi- Aprovéchala So, porque ya no es tuya- me sonrió y apreté mis puños, le estiré la mano a Ga Eul, ella la tomó dudosa y la acerqué a mi, nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, ella se balanceaba lentamente junto a mi al ritmo de la música, la miré y sonreí mientras trataba de recordar hace cuanto tiempo es que no estábamos asi, pero no pude, ella no bailaba, de echo detestaba que saliéramos a bailar, o fuéramos a alguna fiesta de alguien, en una de las vueltas que se dio perdió el equilibrio, estiré mis brazos y la tomé antes de que cayera, ella soltó una carcajada y se agarró de mi camisa, mis manos picaron cuando me di cuenta de que su blusa se había levantado y tenía mis manos en su espalda desnuda, la ayude a enderezarse, pero ella no me soltó

- Lo lamento- se ruborizó y sacó sus manos de mi ropa, la solté y miré alrededor, todos seguían bailando, busqué a Gong Soo, estaba unos metros más allá bailando a una distancia prudente con mi novia, nada parecido a lo que yo estaba con la de él, volví a mirar a Ga Eul que se echaba aire con las manos

- ¿Estás bien?- la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella asintió

- Si, pero quiero tomar algo de agua- la tomé de la mano y la guíe hasta la barra, una chica limpiaba copas mientras bailaba

- 2 aguas con gas, por favor- ella asintió y sacó dos botellas, le di un billete y le dije que guardara el cambio, destapé una y se la di a Ga Eul, ella la tomó y dio un sorbo, aclaré mi garganta

- Necesito conversar contigo- ella limpió su boca y me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Sobre qué?- pasé una mano por mi cabello y tomé aire

- Ya sabes sobre qué, realmente quiero que volvamos a ser amigos- ella hizo una mueca- esta bien, no los mejores amigos, pero… te extraño, quiero estar ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, y tenerte como amiga, sentirme bien con tu compañía y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- ella miró sus manos y suspiró

- ¿Eres feliz?- su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, suspiré

- Si, pero no completamente, para que mi vida sea perfecta necesito saber que podemos volver a mirarnos, y podamos hacer las paces- ella suspiró y miró la botella de agua, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos

- Supongo que si, es decir, este tiempo me he dado cuenta de mucho, ¿Y sabes?, comprendí que quizá nunca estuve enamorada de ti- casi me atraganto con mi agua

- ¿Cómo?- ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza

- Te quise, muchísimo, pero… este tiempo comprendí que a lo mejor me creí enamorada de ti, cuando en realidad solo tenía la ilusión de mi primer amor, es decir, nos conocimos cuando me rompieron el corazón recuerdas y tu me ayudaste , me haz protegido desde que eso paso, siempre estaba buscándote y siguiéndote, conocemos cosas de uno mismo que tal ves nadie mas sepa, ¿No era lógico que lo confundiera todo?- ella tenía razón, aún así me dolió el pecho al escucharla decir todas esas cosas, porque que el saber que una chica tan dulce, como ella me amaba calentaba algo dentro de mi.

- ¿Estas queriendo decirme que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no fue nada para ti?- enarqué una ceja, ella tomó mi mano

- No es eso, simplemente míranos, es verdad que sufrí cuando me rechazaste, pero… tu eres feliz con Eun Ge porque ella te hace sentir cosas que nadie más, y yo, soy feliz con Gong Soo, porque él me trata como nadie jamás lo hizo- abrí la boca para preguntar a que se refería, pero ella siguio hablando- nunca creí que lo que siento por él fuera más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti- me quedé helado, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ok, eso me dolió, fue un golpe duro a mi ego, iba a responderle cuando unas manos me recorrieron el pecho y sentí un beso en mi cuello, me di la vuelta para mirar a mi novia y le sonreí, los chicos venían tras ella

- Ok, lo estamos pasando excelente, pero mañana iremos a la playa de nuevo y si queremos salir temprano y disfrutar el día, simplemente debemos irnos- Jan Di tomo sus cosas, tomé las cosas de Eun Ge y las mías, salimos todos juntos, pero no me encontraba ahí con mi mente, en mi cabeza quedaron dando vueltas las palabras de Ga Eul

- ¿Todo bien?- Ji Hoo me golpeó la espalda, lo miré y suspiré

- Supongo, simplemente me siento cansado, han pasado muchas cosas hoy- él me miró, no se lo tragó- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- él asintió- ¿Podrías… podrías ir a dejar a Eun Ge a su casa?- enarcó sus cejas- Por Favor.- él rodó sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasó con Ga Eul?- pasé una mano por mi cabello, era Ji Hoo, por supuesto que se daría cuenta.

- Nada, es decir, conversamos y supongo que me hizo darme cuenta de que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas- él bufó- Está bien, supongo que comenzaremos de nuevo, como conocidos o algo así, pero… no lo sé, simplemente no me siento bien- él hizo una mueca y asintió, lo bueno de Ji Hoo es que siempre puedes contar con él, caminé hasta mi auto, mi novia me miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué pasa?- sus ojos me recorrieron y puso una mano en mi mejilla, suspiré

- Nada, simplemente no me siento muy bien, Ji Hoo te llevará a tu casa, te llamo mañana ¿si?- ella asintió con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, la besé y la vi ir con Ji Hoo

Vi a Gong Soo abrir la puerta del copiloto para Ga Eul, luego subió el, no sin antes hacerle una señal de despedida a Jan Di, ella tocó la bocina a modo de despedida, yo me dirigi a mi auto con Woo Bin a quien deje que condujera.

- ¿Yi Jung?- la voz de mi amigo sonaba a un susurro

- Umm- simplemente dije, el bajó la música que sonaba y abrí mis ojos, su mirada era preocupada

- ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaste, solo faltaba que Gun Pyo se diera cuenta de que algo me pasaba, es que era tan obvio?

-¿ Por que no debería de estarlo? –

- Desde que Ga Eul tiene novio, pu no has sido el mismo- dijiste con un brillo extraño en tus ojos. - ¿Seguro que no sientes nada por ella, que no sea amistad?- _¿Estoy seguro?, ¡Por supuesto que si!, _negué con la cabeza a mi conciencia

- Entonces si no sientes nada, quiere decir que realmente estás enamorado de Eun Ge, ¿ves?, problema resuelto- puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y ya nadie dijo nada más, porque ya todo estaba dicho, llegamos a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, miré el techo hasta que los ojos se me cerraron solos.

Desperté sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, era angustia y dolor, me dormí pensando en lo que Woo Bin dijo, _¿Estoy seguro?_, yo quería a Eun Ge, con ella me sentía especial, vivimos cosas a diario que antes nunca experimenté, era ridículo pensar que eso fuera solo una cosa de momento como ella decía, aunque siendo sinceros, es verdad que también me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Ga Eul, pero era simplemente porque la conocía, sabía que le gustaban las cosas románticas y los detalles cursis,cosas que yo odiaba, _Sin embargo, su novio tiene cada detalle con ella y nunca la habías visto tan feliz, ¿Me equivoco So?_, no, es verdad, nunca la vi tan radiante, de los 3 años que estuvimos juntos como amigos compartimos mucho, pero siempre sabíamos que esperar del otro, sin embargo, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, sacudí mi cabeza y miré mi reloj, ya era hora de levantarme, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la ducha, de seguro con la ducha se me despejaría la mente.

Bajé y me fui directo a la cocina, Woo Bin se encontraba ahí.

- Buenos días- dije , Woo Bin me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dormiste bien?- me pregunto

- Si, en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza aún, pero se me pasará- miré mi reloj- ¿A qué hora quedamos con los chicos para ir a la playa?-

- Gun Pyo pasará por Jan Di y Ga Eul vendrá con Gong Soo, Ji Hoo estará aquí como en media hora más- se encogió de hombros y asentí

- Llamaré a Eun Ge entonces, ¿nos vemos allá?- mi amigo asintió, subí a lavarme los dientes y terminar de arreglarme, me puse unos shorts beige, con una playera de algodon muy delgada y unos huaraches del mismo color del short, como iriamos a la playa no era el sitio paraponerme uno de mis trajes habituales mi celular y mi cartera y bajé. Y le llame a mi novia.

_- Hola cariño, buenos días-_ mis dudas se aclararon al escuchar su voz, ella era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba

- Hola amor, buen día, ¡hey!, los chicos van a la playa recuerdas, ¿Vienes?- la sentí suspirar

_- Claro, ¿Pasas por mi?_- sonreí contra la línea telefónica

- Salgo ahora mismo para allá, un beso- ella soltó una risita

_- te espero, besos_- corté la comunicación y fui a la cocina

- Ok, nos vemos allá ¿si?- Woo Bin asintió, salí, Ji Hoo venía llegando, le saqué la alarma a mi auto y espere que llegara mi amigo

- Hola- sonreí mientras chocábamos los hombros

- Voy saliendo a buscar a Eun Ge, nos vemos allá, Woo Bin está esperando por ti- nos despedimos y subí a mi auto, durante el camino a casa de mi novia repasé nuevamente lo acontecido anoche, ¿En serio habia tomado la mejor decisión respecto a Ga Eul?.


	5. Solo Amigos

**Anhelos del Corazón**

**Solo Amigos**

**Yi Jung POV**

- Ahí vienen- Grito Jan Di, seguí la vista en dirección de los demás y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, Gong Soo venía con una bermuda de color blanca con detalles en negro y el torso desnudo y Ga Eul se veía… simplemente el rosa siempre se vio bien en ella, lo habÍa notado cuando viajamos a aquella playa con el fin de que Gun Pyo pudiera conquistar a Jan Di, pero ese bikini resaltaba su pálida piel, venía riendo y su mirada se encontró con la mía, juro que mi corazón sufrió un calentamiento desconocido y me encontré sonriendo como un bobo soñador, ellos llegaron a nuestro lado.

- Hola Yi Jung- Gong Soo tendió su mano, la apreté como siempre con un poco más de fuerzas, me sonrió y tomó la cintura desnuda de su novia, ella me sonrió.

- Hola- me puse a su altura y besé su mejilla, respiré su aroma antes de que se alejara; vainilla, siempre vainilla, ella se ruborizó, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, pasaron por mi lado y se tendieron junto con los demás , saqué mi playera y mi calzado, me giré y vi a Ga Eul mirándome, le sonreí enormemente con aquella sonrisa que sabía que a cualquier mujer seducía, ella mordió su labio y negó con su cabeza, _So Yi Jung, me encantaría saber que RAYOS te pasa, ¿Le estás coqueteando a tu amiga?_ fruncí el ceño y me volví con la vista al frente, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, miré a Eung Ge,se había quitado su vestido y dejó al descubierto un trikini de color negro, se veía linda, pero no tan espectacular como Ga Eul, _ok, necesito salir de aquí_, le tendí una mano

- ¿Vamos al agua?- mi novia me sonrió

- Amor, en serio no quiero, prefiero quedarme aquí con las chicas, además mira el sol, debemos aprovecharlo, estoy demasiado pálida- hice una mueca, comencé a caminar hasta el agua cuando unos gritos divertidos me hicieron girar, el niño bonito traía a Ga Eul, se notaba que se estaban divirtiendo. Suspire, esta tarde sería muy larga. Al menos había podido recuperar mi amistad con ella, eso era al final lo que quería no?, ser solo amigos.

**Ga Eul POV**

Me sentía estúpida al pensar que Yi Jung acababa de coquetear conmigo. Claro que él no podía haber hecho eso…o ¿sí? Mordí mi labio por lo que estaba pensando y negué con mi cabeza al saber que eso era imposible.

Realmente era feliz con Gong Soo, me trataba como nadie lo había hecho, bueno no es que haya tenido novios al por mayor, pero, en verdad me estaba convenciendo de que él podía ser mi alma gemela. _So Yi Jung_ su nombre se vino a mi mente en cuanto mencione las palabras alma gemela. ¡_Basta! _me dije a mi misma. Él ya era alguien del pasado, solo era mi amigo, solo éramos lo que EL había querido que fuéramos. SOLO AMIGOS.

Solté aire bruscamente al notar la dirección de mis pensamientos, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que aun quería a aquel idiota casanova, que además de haberme rechazado ahora tenía novia, y nada menos que la que fue su primer amor. Yo sabía perfectamente que salía sobrando, _ de nuevo. _ Pero amaba pasar tiempo con mis amigos, _ que primero fueron SUS amigos, _me recrimino mi conciencia, si eso era cierto, pero al menos Jan Di, si era mi amiga.

Amaba sentirme querida por Gong Soo, y estaba completamente convencida que haría todo lo posible por enamorarme de él, como él estaba de mí. Porque tal vez aún no estaba 100% convencida de él.

**6 MESES DESPUES **

Aún recuerdo cuando jure que lo amaba, cuando le dije a Yi Jung que quería más a Gong Soo que a él, pero porque esa verdad ya no me parecía tan cierta cada vez que Yi Jung estaba cerca de mí. Habíamos estado de acuerdo en recuperar nuestra amistad. Y era cierto, estos últimos meses pasábamos tiempo como lo solíamos hacer antes de que yo lo echara a perder con mi tonta confesión.

Y aunque me doliera admitirlo, eso no ayudo en nada en mi relación con Gong Soo.

**Yi Jung POV**

Estos meses las cosas han resultado un poco mejor. Gracias al cielo Ga Eul acepto ser mi amiga de nuevo y sí que lo había cumplido. Incluso pasaba las noches en mi estudio, claro en su propia habitación.

Las cosas con Eun Ge marchaban muy bien, salvo porque ya llevaba dos semanas en los Estados Unidos dando un curso de alfarería, amaba que esa mujer compartiera su gusto por esto. Resultaba difícil controlar sus celos por _mi mejor amiga_ y el tiempo que pasaba con ella, pero hasta ahora lo ha sabido comprender.

Los F4 se habían mostrado sorprendidos por mi relación con Eung Ge, incluso recuerdo que Ji Hoo en un susurro había dicho que estaba con la mujer incorrecta. ¿A qué se refería?

Las dudas estaban conmigo siempre, pero había aprendido a vivir con ellas.


	6. Una amistad Renovada

**Ga Eul POV**

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba acomodada sobre el pecho de Yi Jeog. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé suavemente, mientras desviaba la mirada. Había venido la noche anterior para pasar la tarde con él, viendo películas o viéndolo trabajar en alguna de sus hermosas obras de barro. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos al ver el último dorama de la noche.

Levante mi mirada para tratar de enderezarme y al hacerlo, me encontré con las figuras de Woo Bin y Tae Kyung, esta última se había vuelto una de mis mejores amigas junto con Jan Di y era novia del ex Don Juan del F4, ellos estaban entrando alegremente a la sala. Sus rostros mostraban un gesto feliz, Tae Kyung se acercó hacia donde estábamos Yi Jeong y yo.

—Es una verdadera lástima —comentó Tae Kyung alzando los ojos, mientras señalaba a mi acompañante, quien dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo—. Hacen tan linda pareja. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

Suspiré ante su constante insistencia, aunque sin decir nada.

Tae Kyung y Woo Bin, al igual que Jan Di, sabían que yo no estaba TAN enamorada de Gong Soo como antes; así como también eran conscientes de mi furtivo interés por aquel joven al que llamaba _mejor amigo._ Por ese motivo, no sólo vivían haciendo alusiones a la bonita pareja que hacíamos ambos, sino que también insistían en cuestionar mi extraña y estable unión con alguien como Gong Soo. Las evasivas por mi parte, en ambas cuestiones, eran la mejor respuesta. Además yo quiero a mi novio. Es solo que también quiero a Yi Jung…

Tae Kyung quería decir algo más, pero Woo Bin le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, de forma sutil. Le hizo una mueca a Tae para que dejara de moverse y, después, sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia mí.

—Iremos a dormir —comentó—. Que descansen tranquilos. No se preocupen por el ruido que puedan hacer. No diremos nada- esto último lo dijo guiñándome un ojo. No puede evitar sonrojarme, Woo Bin se la mantenía haciéndome ese tipo de insinuaciones respecto a su amigo, sospechaba que le gustaba meterme en situaciones embarazosas.

Luego de una pícara sonrisa, Woo Bin se dirigió a la dirección por la que había entrado con Tae, la arrastró fuera y al poco tiempo cerró la puerta. Me reí suavemente después de la escena y, cuando miré otra vez el sofá, me encontré con los ojos negros de Yi Jung, mirándome de forma adormilada.

Lucía demasiado adorable.

—Buenos días —murmuró, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Buenos días —respondí de igual manera, incorporándome al sentir que la presión de su brazo en mi cintura había cedido—. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar o prefieres seguir durmiendo?

Sonrió de lado, suavemente.

—Creo que un vaso de tu avena especial no me vendría nada mal —comentó, enderezándose también y arrancándome una sonrisa.

Después de un largo tiempo trabajando en la tienda de avena, había aprendido algunas cosas básicas. El dueño era gente muy agradable y nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Yi Jung y yo nos dirigimos, a duras penas, a la cocina. Mi amigo se acomodó en la larga barra de madera, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, subiéndose a uno de los taburetes de nogal. Con cuidado, bajé de la alacena las cosas que necesitaba y puse un poco de agua a calentar. Vi como Yi Jung se estiraba y rebuscaba algo dentro de un gran tarro azul, ubicado a un lado de la barra. Acercándolo un poco a él, sacó un par de galletas y las dejó en un plato. Se puso de pie y me ofreció una, que acepté gustosa, mientras el agua seguía sobre el fuego. Vi como él también se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y, cuando estaba preparando la avena, un sonido estridente nos alteró a ambos. Me sobresalté y miré confundida a Yi Jung.

— ¿Timbre? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Yi Jung se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

Camino despreocupado como siempre hacia la puerta, cuando abrió, mi rostro debió desfigurarse bastante por la sorpresa: allí se encontraba Eun Ge, con un aspecto sumamente sombrío.

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?! —gritó, con vehemencia. Su voz seguía teniendo aquel tono impersonal.

Yi Jung me había dicho que tardaría meses en regresar pero al parecer se adelantó y no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, solo que si podía notar que se avecinaba una pelea en la cual yo no debería estar presente.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Eun Ge? —pregunto Yi Jung, mirándola confundido.

—¡De ella! —gritó y me apunto con su dedo cuando me localizo.

—¿Puedes hablar más bajo? —Mascullo Yi Jung—. Te agradecería si me dijeras que demonios te pasa,_- _todo esto lo dijo pero sin alzar la voz.

—¡Ella! —balbuceó, tambaleándose y apuntando hacia delante, con su brazo extendido.

Me volví para ver a Yi jung, quien tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

—¡Chu Ga Eul, te voy a mat…! —Eun Ge intentó acercarse a mí, mas tropezó con el borde de la puerta y acabó cayendo de frente al suelo del salón.

Vi que Yi Jung rodaba los ojos y mascullaba algo que me sonó a _¿ Que le sucede?_. Me sorprendido que no mostrara la preocupación necesaria por su novia.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Eun Ge tirada en el suelo. Pasados unos segundos, al ver que no se movía, aparto mi mirada de ella y la alcé, para encontrarme con los ojos negros Yi Jung. En su rostro podía observarse una mezcla de cansancio y diversión.

— ¿Crees que ha muerto? —pregunté, confusa, aunque con una sonrisa.

—No, no creo—replicó Yi Jung, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Le pegué suavemente en el brazo, a modo de reprimenda. Él me sonrió, de forma suave, antes de agacharse al lado de Eun Ge. Con cuidado, asegurándose primero de que no la lastimara, la alzó y la cargó en sus brazos. Comenzó a moverse por la sala, con innata gracia, hasta llegar al sillón, donde la dejó descansar.

—Supongo que ahora podremos tomar nuestra avena en paz, ¿no? —dijo suavemente—. Cuando duerme, no hay razón por la que despierte.

Le sonreí y asentí, mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Nos quedamos allí durante un tiempo indefinido, tomando la comida que había preparado, comiendo galletas y hablando de temas de poca relevancia. Hablar con él me resultaba casi tan fácil y natural como respirar y me hacía sentir sumamente feliz. Cuando vi que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce y diez del mediodía, encendí el televisor pequeño, que pendía de una de las paredes de la cocina, para sintonizar las noticias.

Comencé a preparar alguna cosa para comer, con ayuda de Yi Jeog, ya la avena y las galletas no habían bastado para saciar nuestro apetito, Estábamos poniendo unos platos sobre la barra de madera, cuando Woo Bin ingresó en la cocina, aquí todos entrabamos como si fuera nuestra casa.

—¿Por qué este ser humano con olor a vagabundo está durmiendo sobre tú sofá? —preguntó de forma lenta y suave, pero divertido mientras se sentaba, con dificultad, sobre uno de los taburetes. Se podía oler que Eun Ge había bebido.

Mientras Yi Jeong reía suavemente, rodé los ojos ante los constantes e innovadores apodos que Woo Bin encontraba para Gong Soo. Siempre decía que eran sólo una broma y que lo respetaba por ser mi novio, aunque, en realidad, ni él mismo podía creer aquello.

—Estaba ebria y quería pegarme —comenté, restándole importancia, mientras ponía a calentar una taza de té para Woo Bin.

El ex – Don Juan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro mientras robaba algunas galletas que habían quedado en el plato.

—¿Quería pegarle? —Preguntó, incrédulo, a Yi Jeong—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por haber _dormido _conmigo —respondió, dándole a la frase la entonación necesaria para que supiera que, en realidad, Eun Ge había malinterpretado las cosas. Aunque no teníamos idea como lo habrá sabido, Aunque por la hora, era demasiado temprano, así que era muy obvio.

Woo Bin llenó la cocina con su melodiosa carcajada.

—Yi Jung, discúlpame por mis palabras; pero es _tan _idiota —comentó Woo Bin, gesticulando e insultando a la novia de su amigo.

—No porque pensara que ustedes hubieran dormido juntos porque, bueno, eso es algo posible —comentó Woo Bin, quien nunca desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para emparejarnos a su amigo y a mí de algún modo. Rodé los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, mientras su hermano sólo reía de forma suave—; pero… ¡mira que querer pegarle a Ga Eul! —exclamó—. ¡Es obvio que no tiene posibilidades!

—Woo Bin, hablas como si yo fuera intocable, de hecho creo que si no se hubiera quedado dormida me hubiera derribado—comenté, con una fingida mueca de espanto.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde entre comida, chistes y conversaciones banales. Tae Kyu se unió a nosotros pasadas las dos de la tarde y, cuando ya eran alrededor de las cuatro, Eun Ge apareció por la puerta con aspecto cansado. Todos nos quedamos mirándola, mientras entraba en la cocina con paso lento.

—¿Hay algo con cafeína? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Asentí, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reír, y me acerqué a la encimera para prepararle una cargada taza de café. Tae Kyu se acercó también para servirse un vaso de agua y me miró mientras trabajaba.

—¿Por qué no le pones un poco de cianuro? —susurró, de forma inocente, señalando la taza. Habló tan bajo que tan sólo yo pude escucharla.

Alcé los ojos al techo de la cocina, aunque con una suave sonrisa, mientras terminaba de preparar aquello.

Cuando Eun Ge estuvo apta para mantenerse en pie y armar frases coherentes sin desvariar, Yi Jung se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y se fueron poco tiempo después, asegurándome que me llamaría a la noche, como generalmente lo hacía, para contarme que había sucedido. Dejé escapar un suspiro al llegar a mi departamento, hace tiempo que ya no vivía con mis papas y, arrastrando los pies, me dirigí al sofá y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre él. Tae Kyu, pocos minutos después, se sentó a mi lado con dos tazas de té en sus manos. Se lo agradecí, con una cansada sonrisa, y hundí mi cabeza entre los almohadones. Escuché como encendía la televisión.

Ni siquiera habían pasado algunas horas de que llegáramos, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, con insistencia. Tae se estaba dando una ducha, por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo, me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—_Ga Eul, mi amor, soy yo _—habló rápidamente Gong Soo.

—Gong Soo, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, con tono monótono.

Tae, que salía del baño, rodó los ojos y fingió vomitar, para después dirigirse a su habitación con grácil caminar.

-_¿Qué te parece si salimos los dos juntos y vamos al cine? _

Hice una mueca. Hace días que no hacíamos planes juntos, ya que él había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, por lo que nos quitaba tiempo. Adoraba salir con mi novio, pero en verdad que me encontraba agotada.

—Gong Soo, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada y…

—_¡Vamos, Ga Eul! ¿Qué mejor que una buena película con tu novio? _

Finalmente, acabé guardándome mis palabras y aceptando la propuesta de Gong Soo con resignación. Después de todo yo era la culpable de todo esto. Cuando fui rechazada por Yi Jung se me hizo fácil buscar el consuelo con él, quien dulcemente me quería, él no tenía la culpa que yo no tuviera claros mis sentimientos. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la puerta de los enormes cines del centro de la ciudad para las nueve de la noche. A sabiendas de que tenía sólo una hora y media para prepararme, después de cortar la comunicación me dirigí al baño con pesadez y me di una rápida ducha. Con despreocupación, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a rebuscar en mi guardarropa alguna cosa para ponerme. Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, después de permitirle el paso, Tae entró en mi habitación.

—No me digas que vas a salir con él… —murmuró, viendo como tomaba unos pantalones negros y me los ponía, de forma despreocupada.

—De acuerdo, no te lo digo —respondí como una autómata, mientras buscaba un par de sandalias bajas.

Tae me sacó la lengua, ubicándose delante de mi espejo para ponerse un par de pendientes. Yo seguí en búsqueda de mis zapatos y, finalmente, desistí en mi misión, resignándome. De mala gana, miré los zapatos que había utilizado la noche anterior y los tomé. Después de todo, no necesitaba caminar demasiado para una visita al cine.

—Saldré con Woo Bin —me comentó, cuando hubo acabado de arreglarse—. Si no estás de vuelta aquí para las dos de la mañana, yo misma iré a aplastar a la molesta mosca de Gong Soo. Ella vivía conmigo desde hace unos meses. Ya me encontraba acostumbrada por los apodos que esta le daba a mi novio.

Reí suavemente ante el apodo, mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Tú y cuantos más? —pregunté, divertida.

—Yo sola —respondió, segura de sí misma—. Ese fanfarrón no puede ni contra una chica.

Cuando mi pequeña amiga acabó con sus comentarios agresivos y, en cierto punto, divertidos, tomó su bolso y me dijo que nos veríamos cuando volviéramos. Yo me maquillé, apenas lo necesario para cubrir aquellas ojeras que habían quedado en mi rostro como recordatorio de la noche anterior, y salí del apartamento, busqué algún taxi que pudiera llevarme al centro de la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos de viaje, llegué a mi destino. Cuando llegué al centro, le pagué al taxista y me acomodé detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal del cine para esperar a Gong Soo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero la monotonía de cada minuto estaba comenzando a volverme loca. Al principio, pensé que sólo era un problema con el tráfico; pero, cuando estuve segura de que, por lo menos, había pasado una hora allí, me resigné. Refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles para cualquiera que me oyera, comencé a buscar el teléfono móvil en mi pequeño bolso. Cuando lo hallé, pasé por los contactos rápidamente, hasta dar con el nombre que buscaba. Llamé una vez y nadie respondió. Volví a intentarlo, pero nada. Dejé el teléfono llamando incluso por más de un minuto, pero nada sucedió.

¿Le había pasado algo a Gong Soo?

Suspiré, con cansancio y preocupación, caminando de un lado al otro de forma impaciente. Mientras caminaba, mi zapato se torció y, si bien tuve suerte de no caerme, el tacón quedó prácticamente desprendido de la suela. Mirando mi pie con horror, me agaché y, a duras penas, pude quitar la parte del tacón que casi había perdido. Con aquel pedazo de zapato en mi mano, comencé a caminar hasta recostarme contra una pared.

Volví a tomar mi teléfono móvil y, en un acto desesperado, comencé a pasar los contactos con la pequeña tecla del aparato. Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con su nombre y, casi de forma inconsciente, marqué el botón para iniciar la llamada.

—_¿Ga Eul-ha? _

—Sunbae, ¿estás muy ocupado? —pregunté, de forma lastimera.

—_No, ¿por qué? _—preguntó suavemente, con confusión en su voz.

—¿Crees que podrás venirme a buscar al centro? —pedí, casi en un triste gemido.

—_Sí, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? Te llamé a tu casa, pero… _—preguntó, con preocupación.

Lo interrumpí y le dije que luego se lo contaría. Él aceptó, sin queja alguna. Rápidamente le di mi ubicación y me dijo que en pocos minutos estaría conmigo. No quería asustarlo, por lo que le repetí que no sucedía nada grave.

Gracias a Dios, So Yi Jung siempre estaba para salvarme.

Afortunadamente, mi incondicional compañero cumplió con su promesa y, a los pocos minutos después de haberlo llamado, apareció con su reluciente _auto naranja _en la puerta del cine. Caminando, a duras penas, con el zapato en aquellas condiciones, me subí del lado del copiloto, ante la divertida mirada de Yi Jung.

—¡No preguntes! —gruñí, de mala gana, cuando vi que sus ojos se dirigían a mi zapato.

—No iba a hacerlo —aseguró, con su mejor cara de niño bueno, mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, aunque podía sentir las miradas furtivas que Yi Jung me dirigía. Igualmente, a pesar de estar resistiéndome, sabía que al final terminaría contándole todo lo que había sucedido.

Siempre era así con él.

Llegamos al edificio de su estudio, Yi Jeong aparcó su coche y me abrió la puerta. Con cuidado, me obligó a apoyarme en su brazo para poder caminar un poco mejor. Conmigo casi a cuestas, abrió la impecable puerta de cristal de la entrada y nos deslizamos por el mármol del recibidor, con cuidado, entramos en la sala, donde una cálida alfombra crema hacía juego con los muebles de roble. Apenas llegamos al lujoso y ordenado estudio, me quité los zapatos y comencé a andar por la mullida alfombra, hasta llegar al sofá y acomodarme en él.

Yi Jeong se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo cruzaba mis pies descalzos sobre el sofá.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió, con una sonrisa de lado.

Asentí.

—Mucho mejor.

—Entonces… ¿me contarás que fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó, con su suave voz de terciopelo.

Me recosté un poco sobre el sofá y procedí a contarle la breve historia de cómo Gong Soo me había dejado plantada en la puerta del cine. Durante mi relato, lo vi rodar los ojos varias veces y esbozar alguna que otra.

—Es un idiota —sentenció —. Y sabes que lo digo con todo respeto, considerando que es tu novio.

Rodé los ojos.

—Lo sé —admití, mientras me apoyaba contra su hombro—. ¿No le habrá pasado algo? Él nunca es así-

Puso una mueca dudosa en su rostro.

—Sí, puede ser —aceptó, con el semblante preocupado—. Quizás Tae Kyung y Woo Bin intentaron anudarlo a un ancla para tirarlo al río.

Reí y le pegué suavemente en el hombro ante su broma.

Pase un rato más con Sunbae, hablando de cosas con poca importancia, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de llevarme a mi casa. Después de todo, siendo la una de la mañana, temía que Tae se preocupara y saliera a cumplir su promesa de asesinar a Gong Soo.

Llegamos a mi edificio y Yi Jung me acompañó hasta la puerta, con mi zapato provisionalmente pegado con alguna cosa que habíamos encontrado en su casa. Cuando me vio cojear, rió suavemente, mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente.

—Ve a dormir, pequeña —pidió, cuando ya tenía las llaves en mi mano—. Hoy no ha sido tu día.

Reí suavemente, asintiendo.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir un poco menos miserable, querido Sunbae—respondí, pegándole en el pecho de forma suave.

Sonrió y, después de volverme a besar en la frente, de forma cuidadosa, comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Recordé que no me había dicho que había sucedido con él y Eun Ge. Por lo que grite.

— Ya! Sunbae!- Se dio la media vuelta, prestándome atención. - ¿Todo bien con tu novia? – dije con una ligera sonrisa, la cual el me la devolvió, antes de contestarme.

— Ya no tengo novia- contesto despreocupado y siguió su camino

**PAZ! Tratare de seguir tus consejos de expresar lo sentimientos de los personajes, Ademas de un toque divertido. Gracias por tus consejos :3  
**

**Pueden pasarse a la historia que me han dado permiso de traducir : Amor Rivalizado. Creo que les gustara y más si les gusta ver a un Yi Jeong celoso. Bueno los dejo. Cuidense!  
**


End file.
